i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Leon
|color2 = |Name = Leon |Kanji = レオン |Romaji = Leon |Aliases = |Image = Leon Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Since England has so many tourism sites, I get to meet girls from other countries!" |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = October 1st |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 59 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Brother Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Snowboarding |FFood = Bananas, Hamburgers |LFood = Coffee |CV = Toshiki Masuda }} Leon (レオン Leon) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, who was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description An energetic young boy who is constantly moving and unable to sit still. In order to appear bold, he tries to befriend anyone he meets. When he sees girls, he’ll immediately call out to them. He's a transfer student from England. He’s on bad terms with Lucas and often gets into fights, leading Rabi to chide them. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** The English gentleman, Leon here! I want a looooo~t of pretty ladies to cheer me on! * How did you become an idol? ** It's 'cause I was invited to join a band! When it was decided that I'll become a transfer student in Japan, Noah trained me extra hard in learning Japanese~! * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Ever since we've met, isn't Lucas always so sullen? Wouldn't it be good if he was more like me and laughed! Ahaha! Personality A cheerful teen who loves to flirt with girls, though he's not very successful. Almost always smiling and happy, a positive boy who likes to have fun. He likes to be the center of attention and thinks highly of himself, though he's a kind person. Appearance General Appearance = Leon has messy peach-light orange hair which covers the nape of his neck. His fringe partially covers his eyes. He has long eyelashes and his eyes are a light blue, sometimes shown with a purple overlay to them. He possesses a blue and white left-handed electric guitar. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Leon is depicted wearing his unit outfit for My destiny. Leon's outfit consists of a maroon shirt with a ribbon striped in the colours of the Union Jack (red, white and blue). Over this he wears a brown blazer which has upper lapels striped in red, white and blue, and lower lapels patterned in brown chevrons. The cuffs of the blazer are striped with the same red, blue and white and the lining of the blazer is a blac and white checkered pattern. He also wears long maroon pants and holds his guitar. - SR Card = Leon is shown wearing his Etoile Vio blazer, which is left unbuttoned, exposing a peach coloured knitted vest over a chocolate brown shirt with a sloppily tied striped yellow tie. He wears white pants, and also carries a large brown sling bag with maroon straps. - UR Card = Leon is shown wearing his unit outfit for Mirai Fantasista. Leon's outfit consists of a blue shirt with a black and white striped tie under a pink vest which has a yellow and two white stripes on it. Over this he wears a navy blue blazer which has lapels which are black and white striped. The blazer is left unbuttoned. The centre portion of the blazer is pale pink, with a dark pink stripe separating it from the blue portion. He has a navy blue cap with two maroon stripes on it, and he has a black feather boa tucked under his blazer lapels. He is wearing navy blue pants and is holding his guitar. - LE Card= He wears exactly the same outfit as the one in his Rare Card. - GR Card= He wears his My destiny unit outfit, which is also shown in his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Special: Ocean Event = - UR Card= Leon wears a orange-peach hoodie over a plain white undershirt, along with pink Bermudas which have blue and white flower designs on it. He has his guitar with him. }} Lines Misc. Facts References Category:I♥B Category:Leon Category:Third Generation